


Rebirth

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male!Reader</p><p>  <i>"On the outside, I don't look a day over twenty-five. Inside, I feel like I’ve lived for millennia. And that's not far off the truth either. I’m so tired. And it's not the kind of tired sleep can fix."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

The waves lapped at your heels as you stepped off the tiny dinghy and onto the white sand beach. You turned to the man at the oars and passed him a leather pouch that jingled merrily as it exchanged hands.

“Thanks for bringing me here.”

“No problem, sir. Would you like me to wait a while for your return?”

You smiled wanly. “No, it’s alright. I suspect I’ll be here a while.”

Only when the boat was out of sight did you finally turn to take in your surroundings. A spring island, by the looks of it – white sand stretching as far as the eye could see on both sides and green fields ahead. A light breeze rustled your hair, cool and fresh. 

_Nice place. Peaceful. They would have approved._

In the distance, you could see the outline of two great structures atop a hill. A figure, little more than a silhouette against the setting sun, stood with head bowed before them. They were alone.

With a heavy heart, you began your ascent.

Your footsteps were silent, the green grass simply springing back into shape beneath your feet without a sound. As such, the man did not notice your presence. You took the time to examine the structures. From this distance, you could at last see the names etched upon their white marble faces.

_Edward Newgate. Portgas D. Ace._

“So here we are again,” you said softly.

The man whirled around at the sound of your voice. His face brightened, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling into what was almost a smile. But it didn’t last long and it was far from the smile that used to grace his features.

“[Name]. It’s good to see you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. After Thatch, I… didn’t want to have to go through this again so soon.”

“I get it.” His voice was gentle. “Come on, let’s talk elsewhere.”

He led you to the beach where you could see the sun beginning to disappear over the horizon. You sat down on the sand and looked out to sea. In the distance, the Moby Dick lay anchored. Marco seated himself beside you and followed your gaze.

“I told them to leave. They said they don’t take orders from me,” he said with a laugh. “Stubborn bastards.”

“They’re worried about you, you know.”

His face darkened. “Oh, is that why you’re here?” He turned away. “I don’t need a pep-talk, [Name]. I need time.”

“You’re not seeking revenge?”

He sighed. “Should I want revenge? I don’t know.” He rubbed his face, scratching absent-mindedly at the stubble he found there. “Maybe I should, but I don’t. I’m angry, sure. But I’m just… so _exhausted_.”

“When was the last time you slept?” you asked, taking in his haggard appearance, the dark rings beneath his eyes.

He chuckled darkly. “I don’t think it’s the kind of tired sleep can fix.”

“Only time?”

“We’ll see. I feel like I’ve wasted enough of it already.” He sighed again. “I’m too old to go chasing revenge.”

You scoffed. “Who are you to talk? You don’t look a day over twenty-five.”

“On the outside maybe. Inside, I feel like I’ve lived for millennia. And that's not far off the truth either.” He sighed deeply. “I’m so tired, [Name].”

You fell silent. You’d never heard him speak this way. It frightened you. Troubled, you lay back on the sand, one arm folded behind your head. After a moment, you felt Marco lie down beside you and you both stared up into the clear expanse of darkening sky. 

You could feel his shoulder pressed up against yours, warm and comforting. It reminded you of the old days, when the summer nights were too hot to sleep, and you would spread yourselves out on the deck of the Moby Dick and just talk for hours about nothing and everything all at once. Thatch had been with you then, and later on, Ace had joined the picture too. If you closed your eyes now you could almost feel them there with you.

_Just like the old days…_

There was no going back to them now.

After a while Marco spoke again.

“What’s going to happen to me?”

“What do you mean?”

“The War… I guess it just made me realise how short life is for everyone else. How… _fragile_. Whether they die in battle or of old age, I’m going to outlive everyone I care about. What happens to someone who’s watched everyone they ever cared for die?”

“I don’t know,” you admitted. “But who knows? Maybe you’ll meet again in another life.”

“Do you really believe that?”

You shrugged and turned back to the stars. “Anything is possible I suppose. It’s the only thing stopping me from chasing down Teach myself.”

Marco rolled onto his side, propping his chin up with one hand to look at you. He frowned softly.

“You and Thatch… You were…?”

“We were… something. Too bad we never had time to find out what.”

Marco nodded sadly. “Everyone has so little time. And I have too much of it.”

You turned to face him. He was so close you could count every eyelash. “Maybe you should be taking advantage of that,” you said softly, watching his gaze flicker between your lips and your eyes.

He pulled away, eyes turning back to the stars above. “You think I should be hunting Teach?”

“I think you should be gathering your allies and preparing for war. Before your time runs out.”

“Let’s say you’re right. Let’s say we raise an army to challenge Teach. How many of my crew do I have to watch die before it’s over?”

“How many innocents will die if you don’t?”

Marco sat up and stared at you for a long moment. Then he cursed and turned away. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“Doesn’t make me any less right.”

“I know.” He paused. “I don’t think I can do this alone.”

“You won’t be alone. The crew will follow you anywhere, you know that.”

“No, I mean…” He turned to you, imploring. “Join the crew again, please.”

You hesitated. “Marco…”

“I don’t expect you to fight for me. I just need you close. As assurance I haven’t lost everyone I—”

“Everyone you what?”

“Everyone I love,” he muttered. His skin glowed pink and you could not be sure if he was blushing or if it was the last of the sun’s dying light warming his face.

You were silent for a long time. When you spoke, your voice could barely be heard over the crashing of the tide.

“Alright.”

Marco turned to you, eyes wide. “What?”

“I’ll join you,” you said with more confidence. It had been months since you had been at sea and you weren’t going to hide the fact that you missed it. Finally, it was time to be back where you belonged. You felt excitement rush through you and despite yourself, you found yourself grinning. And it seemed it was contagious.

Marco grinned back at you, the first smile you had seen since you stepped onto this island. He leaped to his feet and offered you his hand. You clasped it tightly, his palm almost feverishly warm against yours, and he hauled you to your feet and into a rough embrace.

When you broke apart, your hands were still joined, but neither of you seemed to mind. You looked up at him with determination.

“So… When do we set sail, Captain?”


End file.
